


Meido Kissa

by microwaveslayer



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Birds in love, M/M, Maid Cafe, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: It would be ungentlemanly of Sakuya to allow someone to walk home in the dark.





	

It was simply another taste of the local culture, Sakuya insisted as he stepped into the café. There was no way he was entranced by Coolene. Besides, it would be unsightly for the Le Bel heir to be seen with some mistress in a maid outfit.  
Before the poor bird could ask Sakuya if he preferred the seat by the window or a more private space, the noble fantail asked, “Is Coolene working?”  
The startled sparrow nodded and, with a wink, informed him, “Coolene's pretty popular. I'm not surprised you like her more.”  
Coolene, making her way to the front, smiled. “Master Shirogane. How nice of you to come back. Where would you prefer to sit?”  
“A more private space, please,” Sakuya said, feeling his face heat up. It took all his composure not to stammer as he stared at the way the skirt hugged her hips.  
“Follow me, sir. I know the perfect spot.”  
And it was perfect. The vase on the table held bluebells and daisies and Sakuya was reminded of Coolene's plumage. A window caught the early evening light just right, making the scene more romantic. The tablecloth was a pristine white, not that Sakuya expected anything less.  
“Is this spot acceptable, sir?” Coolene asked.  
“It's perfect,” Sakuya blurted out.  
With a small giggle, Coolene helped Sakuya into his seat. She placed a menu in front of him. “I'll give you some time to decide.”  
She turned to leave, skirts swaying in the most flattering way.  
“Wait.”  
Coolene linked her ruby eyes at him. “Yes, master?”  
Sakuya could feel his face heat up even more. “What . . .” He took a deep breath to compose himself. “What would you recommend?”  
“Ah,” she said, leaning in close and looking over the menu. “The tiramisu is delicious.”  
The sleeve of her dress brushed against Sakuya, her feathers just sky of his own. It took all his strength not to clutch her wing in his own.  
“And the chamomile tea is perfect this time of year.”  
Sakuya tried to pay attention to the menu, he really did. But the dress was so form-fitting and she smelled so nice, like vanilla. He found himself staring at Coolene more than the menu and she blinked.  
“Is there something on my dress, sir?” she asked.  
“No,” Sakuya said, turning bright red. “But the dress suits you.”  
“Thank you, sir,” Coolene said, giggling. She stood up straight. “I'll bring the tea and tiramisu right to you.”  
“Thank you, Coolene.”  
Once she had left him alone, Sakuya tried to keep his heart from racing.

“What time do you get off?” Sakuya asked, staring down at the teacup in his hand.  
“Not until nine, master,” Coolene said. “Why do you ask?”  
“It'll be dark by then,” he pointed out.  
The maid blinked, then nodded. “I love taking long walks at night. They're so soothing.”  
“It could be dangerous.”  
The persona slipped, just slightly. “I have to close up. I'll be fine.” Then she bent at the waist and added, “Master.”  
“Please, Ryouta,” Sakuya said softly. “Let me walk you home tonight.”  
The maid thought for a moment, then shook her head. “You should go home too. You need plenty of rest.”  
“Don't be difficult,” Sakuya begged. He sipped the last of the chamomile tea. “I want to walk you home. I won't sleep soundly unless I know you're home safe.”  
Coolene thought for a moment, taking Sakuya's dishes. “I suppose. But you'll have to wait here for two hours. Are you alright with that, Master?”  
“Of course.”  
“I'll bring you more tea,” she said, disappearing again.  
Sakuya stared at the flower arrangement again. The rock dove was a pretty sight, he thought to himself. He wondered what it would be like to simply hold that delicate grey wing in his own white feathers. It would be such a scandal if anyone found out.  
“Master?”  
“You're quick,” Sakuya said softly.  
Coolene poured him another cup of chamomile tea. “I have to work hard to keep you happy.”  
Humming, Sakuya watched her. He sipped his tea slowly.  
“Are you comfortable, Master?” she asked. “Could I get you anything to eat?”  
“I'm fine,” he assured her, trying not to stare too hard at the flattering waistline of the dress. He was, after all, a gentleman, one with standards.  
“I'll be right back, Master,” she promised him.

Sakuya reached three conclusions while sipping tea and being served by “Coolene.”  
First, that dress had to be a custom order. No dress would fit that well without being tailored. Sakuya wondered if Ryouta would like to be treated to another tailored gown.  
Second, the café was perfectly suited to his tastes. The deserts were no match to the fare he got at home, but it came very close. And the décor was just shy of belonging in the manor. He felt comfortable enough, but more relaxed without his father and mother hovering over him.  
The third conclusion was that he wanted to hold Ryouta's wing, not Coolene's. As attractive as the maid persona was, Sakuya much preferred the person underneath. He preferred Ryouta's kind yet blunt manner of speaking. 

“It's almost closing time,” Coolene said, taking Sakuya's teacup. “Will you wait for me? I have to change.”  
Sakuya nodded. He paid his bill, making sure to tip Coolene generously. She blinked when she looked at the slip of paper.  
“This can't be right.”  
“It is,” Sakuya assured her. “And it's for you.”  
Reluctantly, Coolene accepted it. She disappeared again. Sakuya stood up, pulling on his coat. He stood outside, pacing outside the café.  
When Ryouta joined him, Sakuya was a little surprised. He hadn't noticed the make-up applied to the rock dove's face before. Now, he looked more plain, not that Sakuya minded.  
Ryouta held a duffel bag in one hand, stretching. “Those heels are so hard to walk in. My first day on the job, I tripped and almost sprained my ankle.”  
Sakuya carefully slipped his wing into Ryouta's, silencing the rock dove.  
“Sakuya, it's okay. I'm not in character any more,” Ryouta said, smiling.  
“I like you more,” Sakuya admitted, turning red again. “I mean, I like when you pretend to be Coolene too, but I like you the most, Ryouta.”  
“Oh,” Ryouta said, his face heating up. He held Sakuya's wing. “I like you too, Sakuya. When we get home let me-”  
“Let me make you dinner,” Sakuya interrupted. “You've been serving me all evening.”  
Ryouta laughed. “That's sweet, Sakuya.”


End file.
